fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isao Kiyoshi
---- |name = Isao Kiyoshi |kanji = 功清 |romaji = Isao Sei |gender = Male |height = 6'3" |weight = 170lbs |hair color = Ashy Grey with Gold Tones |eye color = Golden Yellow |affiliation = Solis Knights |previous affiliation = TBA |occupation = TBA |vision = Excellent |partners = TBA |Sexuality = Heterosexual |marital status = Single |magic = Serqet's Toxin Wing Magic Wind-Make}} Appearance Isao is a tall young man, standing at 6 feet and 3 Inches. His hair color varies in different lighting. In warm lights his hair can be seen to hold Golden tones. While in cooler lights his hair is seen to be an Ashy Grey. Although Isao's hair is on the thin side it lays at 22 inches long with multiple layers, giving the appearance of volume. Having a strong jaw line, and a prominent chin, Isao's face is thin. His eyes are a Thin-Almond shape, with a Gold riming around the Iris. Due to Isao's insomnia, his eyes are always Blood Shot with dark black circles in the surrounding area. He has muted colored Downturned lips, with a defined Cupid's Bow. Isao has 6 piercings all together, 4 Standard Lobe piercings evenly spaced and aligned on his lift ear. Where he wears a long dangly earing, two Yellow Amethyst studs and a small hop earing. On his right ear he has two cartilage piercings in which he wears two Black Moonstone studs. Isao's body is of a lean yet tone build up. Personality (How does he act around people he knows vs. People he doesn't, how does he act when he is alone?) History Isao came from an unstable life of an orphan, his Avant Garde views made it very hard for him to be adopted. He went through many homes, in which each family found a flaw in his behavior- only to send him back. He was seen more like an item bought and returned multiple times, and less like an actual being with feelings. At the age of 13 a young couple no more then in their mid 20's saw something special in him. By this point Isao had no hopes for things working out, as this would be his 6th attempt at a home. Once all the paper work and things were finished, the couple was finally able to take him home. They lived in a small comfortable home off the edge of the ocean, where the morning mist smells of the water filled the house with a peaceful aroma. As a 'Welcome to the Family' gift they painted Isao's room to reflect the night sky meeting the calming ocean. This showed him that he might had actually had a chance at having a family. For several months Isao choose not to speak, in fear of saying something that could possibly make the couple send him back. But they were patient, knowing everything he had been through the couple took things day by day, making sure not to push him. Slowly but surely he began to express more and more of himself through art. Although he didn't speak much, he spoke greatly through his art. Showing dark twisted images, with always a hint of joy and light. Isao was 17 when the lady he had now come to call mother had died. Unable to fully understand why this had come to happen, all he could do is try to get past it with his father. His father took everything much harder, unable to cope he took to alcohol. It allowed him to numb himself and forget of his sorrows. Being gone days on end, Isao had to become self reliant and independent. After his father would come back from his drinking binges, Isao become the parent. Taking care of him cleaning him up and making sure he ate, until one day he just never came back home. Magic & Abilities Non-Magical abilities Magical abilites Magical Prowess: (what level of magical prowess is he?) *'Magical Aura'(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki):A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends of the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful for of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. Spells Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia Temp Gallery Copy and paste code into appearance once you've written it. Category:JennyG1224 Category:Solis Knight